Keichi
An obvious reference (in his name) to an unknown anime, Keichi was a Pirate Lord of Liquid-Metallicon. He was boastful, short-tempered, cussed a great deal, and was quite rash. He chased and attacked Malygos for a map, but after losing his target and getting invaded by Zava, the pirate was bored. However, his goody-two shoes brother, Urimetsu, appeared on deck, and hacked into the ship's controls. He took Keichi to Tahar'ok's clone to be arrested, but somehow the Pirate got the upper hand, and Urimetsu found himself a prisoner. He then attacked Kulnak, but since it was ignored, he went to Malchior IV. Here, he saw Nadle's kidnapping message. Suddenly, Keichi came up with an idea: exchange Klak for The Norman, then ransom her to the Malchiorians. He contacted Jedediah Stormen, and created a plot to lure the Conquistadores to a desert planet. Here, he kidnapped our favorite Makuta Klak (after recieving blows from Erza and Mistgun) and went to the Apprentices of Caiaphus on Malchior IV. They destroyed Keichi's crew, and isolated him with his brother far off somewhere. He woke up right next to a village, and after speaking to the guard, walked into it. Keichi later went to a Nynrah Ghost who was selling a map, and stole it from him (and killed him, needless to say). The Pirate-Lord was attacked by his old enemy, Deathsaurus, almost immediately after. But before anything could be done, Ravat stepped in, and made a deal with Keichi: Ravat will help defeat Deathsaurus, while Keichi will help him find the object on the map. They had searched for the map, came across several enemies, including an apparition of Akzer. After spending several hours in an encampment, Keichi found himself drifting the cosmos after Pandorica happened. It was not long after that he found himself a new ship and a new crew to command. Keichi found opportunity knocking when he discovered the location of the Keruvim, and traveled to that particular world. He ran into Klak, Nadle, Praepositus, and a host of other characters. Of course, this led to another arrest of the Pirate Lord. However, once the heroes arrived on the Space Station, and began partaking in a tournament, Keichi called his crew, and escaped. Onboard his ship, Quick Billy and a Treveya from the Shattered Mirror universe approached Keichi, striking a deal with him. Their newest plan? To find Treskis, and join the Pirate Lords together for an alliance with none other than Uterio Di Armechio. Keichi, Quick Billy, and the alternate Treveya landed on an Icy Planet, and began asking the Tuskarr for Treskis. Once he appeared, they began to plan their devious plot. Keichi and Quick Billy fought Trantoshen and his friends, along with Vorahk-Kah. However, Treskis got them out of the fight, and they escaped to Liquid Metallicon. The Pirate Lords were unified once more, and they joined forces with Uterio. Set and Praepositus were sent to help these new allies, and they all tested a group of mercs. These mercenaries turned out to be none other than D-Klak, Xeno, Muta, and the Baterra. After a bar fight, the heroes and pirates ran to their ships to begin a long star fight. Keichi, along with his comrades (Treskis, SM Treveya, and Quick Billy) and his crew were sent flying into the void of space by D-Klak's bombs. The rest of the Pirate Lords had either been killed, or had escaped. Ynot tried to kill them in the middle of hyperspace, but failed. Keichi then returned, summoning Caiaphus and working with the dark Makuta and Figlio di Armechio in all sorts of escapades. Ragnarok Keichi was one of the participants of Ragnarok. Category:Pirate Lords of Liquid-Metallicon Category:Characters controlled by Klak Category:Deceased